


A Good Idea

by ecaracap



Series: RP Fics [26]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collins and Lupo sneak into the Hudson University pool after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“This is a terrible idea,” Lupo says as they walk through the locker room, “We’re going to get caught.”

“Is it illegal?” Collins says, smirking back at him, heading through the door to the pool.

“Trespassing. Breaking and entering,” he says as he follows his husband.

“But I work here,” Collins says as he begins to take off his clothes, setting them off to the side, “That means I can go anywhere on campus.”

“That’s not what that means, babe,” Lupo says with a sigh, though he takes off his clothes as well, setting them next to the other pile of clothes.

“Close enough.”

Once Collins has stripped off all of his clothes, he heads into the pool slowly, wading out into the middle. Lupo follows him, following him out into the water. Collins turns and grins at his husband, swimming over, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Told you this was a good idea.”

Lupo rolls his eyes, but smiles, “I guess it was."


End file.
